


Thanos Fucks the Universe

by PaperFox19



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hyperinflation, Hypnosis, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Thanos has obtained all the infinity stones, and they have been super changed now that they are together in the gauntlet.  He's got big plans not to destroy the universe, but to make his wildest dream come true. Tier 6





	Thanos Fucks the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Thanos Fucks the Universe

Thanos has obtained all the infinity stones, and they have been super changed now that they are together in the gauntlet. He's got big plans not to destroy the universe, but to make his wildest dream come true.

Chapter 1 His Power His Control

Thanos had seen a lot of the universe, famine, death, plagues, war, genocide. General disorder, but he knew he could bring order, and the heroes who failed to protect the universe would serve as his playthings for all eternity.

His first step was to gather the power he needed to become the overlord of the universe. He had the infinity gauntlet forged and then he began to gather the infinity stones. If he was gonna complete his plan, he would need all five.

The Soul Stone was orange and allowed the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Time Stone, was green, allowing the user the ability to see the past and future; while also allowing one to stop, slow, speed up or reverse the flow of time. He could age and de-age beings and even control time loops. The Space Stone was blue, and allowed the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others. The Mind Stone was yellow and granted the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access thoughts and dreams of other beings. The Reality Stone, was red granting the user the power to full fill their wish, even if their wish is in direct contradiction to scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible. Last but not least, the Power Stone was key to the enhancement of the other gems, it allowed the user access and ability to manipulate all forms of energy, increasing their physical strength and durability.

With all five stones he was now the master of the universe, now it would soon be time to full fill his desires. Thanos getting the infinity stones did not go unnoticed as heroes tried to stop him, from the Fantastic Four to the Avengers, to the X-Men, to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos could have ended them in an instant, but where was the fun in that.

He had all the time in the world, so why not make the most of his existence. The Avengers attacked him first, so Thanos moved all of them except Iron Man aka Tony Stark. “What did you do to them, Thanos?” Iron Man asked, aiming his gauntlet at him.

“Don't worry they are safe, I simply sent them away, I wanted us to be alone. Do you intend to retreat without your friends?”

“I don't think so,” he blasted Thanos and it did nothing. “I'll take you on myself.” He launched into the air and began to pelt Thanos with energy beams.

A snap was heard, and for a moment Tony feared the worst, but when the smoke cloud cleared Thanos was standing naked, well mostly naked. His armor was gone, and he was wearing only a black speedo, which was barely containing the man's massive cock and balls.

He stood tall and ripped, broad shoulders, thick pecs, 8 pack abs, bulging arms and legs, his speedos were bulging from the man's endowments. “What's your game, Thanos?” Tony asked, fighting the blush, seeing the nearly naked titan.

“Just evening the playing field, you want to blast me take your best shot, or do I distract you human?”

“GO TO HELL!” Iron Man unleashed a barrage of blasts, missiles, giving him everything but the kitchen sink. Thanos didn't even dodge he took everything. Iron Man wasn't even able to put a scratch on him. “Damn it!”

“You cannot hurt me, human,” Thanos says with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Iron Man charged in at full blast and hit Thanos with a high-speed punch that did...nothing.

“It's cute that you resist, but I know you.” he held tight to Iron Man's arm, and with a single snap, Iron Man's armor and underclothing turned to dust. Tony Stark gasped as his chiseled manly body was exposed in an instant. His toned soldiers, strong arms and legs, big feet and strong hands, sexy back, plump ass, chiseled pecs, rock hard abs, his 7-inch cock, and heavy balls dangling between his legs. He had hairy pits, a sexy treasure trail, a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, and to top it off a sexy man beard.

Tony's dick hardened into a semi-hard state at the sight of Thanos, and now that he was naked, his cock rose to full mast. Tony blushed, unable to properly cover himself. “You do not need to hide your true self from me, I Know You!” the Mind Stone glowed, and in an instant, he poured through Tony's mind, all his deepest thoughts, all of his darkest fantasies. His memories, his dreams, all of his secrets were scoured like a book.

“Thanos...” Tony's cock was leaking. He was forced to relive all of his fantasies, dreams, and memories as Thanos read him like a book. His cock pulsed and wept, memories of every time he's ever jerked off and times he's played with his ass. His body shuddered as memories of every toy he's ever used awakened inside him, it was like the memories were coming to life at once. Dreams and Fantasies of him and his fellow Avengers, he's never told them, never told how much he's checked them out, the bountiful asses, the mighty bulges, ripping with muscle that made him so hot. He didn't keep his identity a secret but his sexual wants were buried behind more than his armor.

He didn't want to admit it, but he found Thanos hot too, his body was so massive and ripped, the titan's massive dick was bulging those speedos, and he wasn't even hard yet. “Thanos knows you, human, Thanos understands you, Thanos loves you.”

Tony moaned. His mind was getting fuzzy. Thanos was his enemy, he had to fight, he had to resist. “You don't have to hide with me, you can be free to embrace your desires, you have yet to know true pleasure.” Thanos caressed his cheek, and Tony leaned into his touch.

'No this isn't right...I can't...I mustn't…' he looked into his eyes and saw no disgust.

“Under me, you will find no disgust only pleasure, you will not find hate only love, my lust does not discriminate, submit to me and you can help me spread the lust of Thanos across the universe.” His hand roamed down Tony's back, finding his ass and with his big hands gave the plump cheeks a squeeze.

“Ahhh!” Tony moaned and bucked, his hard cock rubbing against Thanos' abs. 'Think Tony...focus...don't let him…' he couldn't think, every thought in his head were all the fantasies he's had over the years.

“You have been resisting your thoughts and desires for so long. Submit to me, and unleash your lust. I am your master, I have always been your master.”

“My...master…?” he groaned, his hips started to move to grind against Thanos' abs. The man's musk was washing over him making it harder to think. Not that it did him any good, Thanos had a good hold over his mind, all his repressed desires made the perfect for door walk inside and fill the role he needed.

“Yes, I have been gone for so long, but you remember now don't you? You've been waiting for your master's return, you've been a good boy.” Tony's mind was slipping away, with each passing second he was getting harder, and more excited. Thanos' words were becoming real. “Your master is here now, my good boy, you've been so good and waited for so long. It's time to fully submit, remember submitting to your master gives you the ultimate pleasure.”

“Yes master!” he remembered. All the toys were for keeping his body ready for his master, his dreams of other men, future pets for his master.

“Who is your master?” he asked and gave Tony's ass a squeeze.

“Thanos!” he moaned and came all over the man's pecs and abs. His eyes were glazed over, his heart pounding in his chest, a little drool running down his chin and beard.

“Yes my love, you are finally awake, now repeat your mantra as you perform for me.”

“Yes, master!” Tony moans. He collects his cum off of the titan and brings his slicked hand to his ass. He slips in a finger and works his hole open as his free hand pumps his weeping cock. “Thanos is my master, I listen to his every word, when I listen I obey, obedience is pleasure, Thanos is pleasure, his pleasure is my pleasure, I live to spread the word of Thanos to the universe, to share his pleasure with all!”

Tony repeated the mantra over and over again, forgetting about his past, war, violence, all he knew now was pleasure. Under his master's eyes, he pleasured himself, Thanos palming himself as he put on a show. Every five versus Tony added another finger, he soon had four fingers up his ass. He dropped to his knees, pumping his cock so hard his balls were bouncing.

“Very good, cum and be reborn!” Tony came at his command.

“Master!” he moaned as his cum erupted, he achieved the biggest and greatest orgasm of his life, his cum shooting up high before raining down upon himself. Thanos knew he picked the perfect first mate, the Iron Man was so focused on purpose he neglected his own needs.

“Good boy, you've earned a reward.” He snapped his fingers and his speedos vanished, revealing his massive dick and heavy balls. The look on Tony's face when he saw the titan's dick was priceless. Not a toy on earth could compare. His dick hard was 23 inches, he was so thick it made his hole throb. “Come pet, service your master.”

“Thank you my lord!” he crawled forward, his 7 incher rising up. He would serve his master, and bask in the joy of his pleasure. He knew the others would come for him, and they would join him. His master would show them their rightful place in his universe.

To be continued


End file.
